Countdown
by Dr.Ninja
Summary: I decided to put this in the Inuyasha section. A very weird story I did 3 years ago where everyone hangs at a countdown place like top 5 greatest anime characters. The story's combined characters from Sonic,MegaMan,Dark Cloud 2,Outlaw Star,and Inuyasha.
1. Part 1

**Countdown(Part 1)**

Author Comments: Made back in June 2004 at age 10. I was really bored so I made this weird story...I had no idea what I was thinking of writing this one. I don't its really good, please review of what you think about it so far...

P.S: I used to hate Family Guy but I love it now!

Part 1

Best Games

We're going to tell the BEST Games countdown So GET READY!!!!!!!!

Rayman Revolution- PS2

9. Sonic Advance 2 -GBA

8.Sonic Advance 3

7. Dark Cloud \PS2

6-Sims Bustin Out' - GBA

5. Sims Bustin Out'- PS2, GC, Xbox

4. Kingdom Hearts

3- Jak II- PS2

2-Sonic Adventure 2

1- DARK CLOUD 2- PS2- WINNER!!!!

DARK CLOUD 2 is the WINNER

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

Le't's see on the best movie COUNTDOWN!!!!

Best Movies

This IS THE MOVIE COUNTDOWN!!!!

10- Lion King(1994)

9- Paulie-(1998)

8- Haloween- (1978)- ???

7- The Terminator (1984)

6- Spy Kids (2001)

5- Prince of Eqgut (1998)

4- Sherk(2001)

3- Sherk 2 (2004)

2- The Ring (2002)

1- The Terminator 2: Judgement Day

The TERMINATOR 2: JUGDEMENT DAY IS THE

WINNER

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clap!!! Clap!!!!! Clap!!!!!

Clap

Clap!!!! Clap!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay everyone let's do the bAD MOVIES LIST

YEAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

There are already 2 winners!!!!

DARK CLOUD 2 AND THE TERMINATOR 2: JUDGEMENT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HOOOOO!!!! HOOOO!!!!

Bad Movies!!!!!

THIS IS THE BAD MOVIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jungle Book 2

2. Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines

3. Pater Pan 2

4. Chuckie's Bride

5. The Parent Trap

6.Brother Bear

7. Stitch! The Go Wild

9. Cinderella

10.Mighty Ducks 3

There you have! That's the WORST MOVIES of the show.

Now let's do the BEST CARTOONS countdown

GET READY

Best Cartoons

This IS the best cartoon countdown!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5. hey ARNOLD!!!

4.Garfield and Friends

3. Spongebob Squarepants

2. ed,edd n' eddy

1. Teenage Robot

TEENAGE ROBOT IS THE

WINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAPPP!!!!!

CLAPPPP!!!!!!

OK EVERYONE!!!!! WE MOVE MOVE ON TO THE BEST ANIME COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CAN WE GO ON WITH THE COUNTDOWN?!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry, kids! I was to excited!

Yes, we can go on with the countdown

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

THIS IS THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

INUYASHA AREN'T you EXCITED aBOUT THIS?

YES, LAN! YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

MEGAMAN AREN't YOU Excited?

YEP!!! I CAN'T WAIT TILL' THE ANIME COUNTDOWN!!!!!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, kids. Settle down!

BEST ANIME!!!!!

THIS IS THE ANIME COUNTDOWN!!!!!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

7. Outlaw Star

6.Tenchi

5. Sonic X

4.Megaman NT Warrior

HEY!!!!

We're at THE BEST ANIME COUNTDOWN!!!!!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

WE'RE AT THE COUNTDOWN!!!! WE'RE AT THE COUNTDOWN!!!!!

BOYS!!!!!

HUH?!

SONIC, TAILS , KNUCKLES, MEGAMAN, LAN, JIM, GENE, TENCHI, SIT BACK IN YOUR SEATS!!!

Sorry madam(sat back)

Do you think boys are immature, Monica?

Yep, you're right, . Boys are immature!

SHUT UP, GIRLS!!!!

WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, SONIC?!

GRRRRRR...

YOU KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP?!

WE'RE TRYING TO DO THE COUNTDOWN HERE!!!!!

IF I SAY BE QUIET, BE QUIET!!!!!!

Yes madam

Now where we...

OH yes!!!!

We still doing the Anime Countdown.

3.Astro Boy

2.Reouni Kenshin

Inuyasha

The winner is... INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH DARN!!!!! MEGAMAN, WE DIDN'T WIN!!! Inuyasha WON!!!!

That's okay we came in 4th which is not bad.

Yeah I know.

LOOK, KAGOME, WE WON!!!!!

WE WON!!!! OHHHH YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHgHAHAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can't WAIT SHOW TO SANGO AND SHIPPO AND MIROKU!!!!!

(Lan and Megaman went to Inuyasha)

What is it Lan?

(Lan shook Inuyasha's hand)

Good job, INUYASHA!!!!

YOUR SHOW IS THE BEST!!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!

(Then Lan shook Kagome's hand)

You did great TOO!!!!

Thank you!!!

Kagome kissed Lan's forehead.

(smack smack)

(smack smack)

(smack smack)

Ok everyone!!!!!!

We still got

more countdowns!!!!

Sit back in your seats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEEEAAAAAHH!!!

End of Part 1


	2. Part 2

**Countdown(Part 2)**

Part 2

Everyone got back in their seats.

Now we're doing BeST DISNEy MOVIES

YEAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

BEST DISNEY MOVIES

THIS IS THE BEST DISNEY MOVIES EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bambi

9.Phiccio

8. Dumbo

7. The Little Mermaid

6. Lilo and Stitch

5. Toy Story

4. Bugs'Life

3. Finding Nemo

2. Oliver and Company

1. Lion King\

THE BEST DISNEY MOVIE IS... LION KING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

CLAP!!1

CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP CLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I THOUGHT Lion KING 1 ½ was going to win!!!

Me too, Lan.

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!

We may now go to our next countdown!!!!!

BEST MOVIE ACTORS

Here's THE BEST ACTORS

5. Haley Joel Osment

4. David Gallfher

3. ??? Iforgot (voice of Kairi)

2. Mandy Moore

1. Eddie Murphy

THE VERY VERY BEST IS...EDDIE MURPHY!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clap!!!!!!!

CLAP CLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOW!!!! EDDIE MURPHY WON!!!!

I KNOW!!!!

YAHOOO!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

Now the NEXT COUNTDOWN!!!!!

BEST ANIME ACTORS

THIS ARE THE BEST ANIME ACTORS EVER!!!!!!!!!

BeastBoy

9. Sasami

8. Tenchi

7. Megaman

6. Lan

5. Kagome

4. Shippo

3. Kenshin

2. Sango

1.Inuyasha

The WINNNER IS... INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEAH!!!!!!!!

I'M THE BEST ANIME ACTOR

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

CLAP!!! CLAP!!!! CLAPO!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!!

NOW THE NEXT COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!

YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!! CLAPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BEST CARTOON ACTORS

THIS IS THE BEST CARTOON ACTOR COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Penny Proud

9. Ed

8. Edd

7. Eddy

6. Johnny

5. Oscar's Brother

4. Sonic

3. Tails

2. Penny's father

1. Arnold S.

The BEST Cartoon ACTOR IS... ARNOLD S.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Clap!!!!!!

CLAP!!!

CLAP!!!!!

Clap!!

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!! CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!!!

ARNOLD S. WON, LAN!

I KNOW, MEGAMAN!!!

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!

WE MAY GO TO THE NEXT COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BEST GAME ACTOR!!!!

THIS IS THE BEST VIDEO GAME ACTOR COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam Fisher

9. Kairi

8. Sora

7. Riku

6. Daxter

5. Jak

4. Amy

3. Sonic

2. Tails

Knckles

The BEST VIDEO GAME ACTOR IS...KNCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!!!

WHAT?! Kncles WON?!

Kncles, THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU WON!!!!

MY FAULT?! DON"T BE A SORE LOSER, SONIC!!!

I'M NOT BEING A SORE LOSER!!!

YOU'RE BEING A SORE LOSER!!!!

WHAT?!

SONIC, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE WITH YOU!!!!!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME?!

I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WIN!!!!! BUT YOU WON!!!!!

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!

NO ITS NOT!!!!!

YES IT IS!!!!1

NO ITS NOT!!!!!

YES IT IS!!!!!

NO ITS NOT!!!!!

YES IT IS!!!!!!

Lan went Sonic went to Sonic and Kncles.

WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET?!!!!!

ME AND MEGAMAN ARE TRYING TO HEAR WHAT THE LADY IS SAYING!!!!!!

YEAHHH!!!!!

SO BE QUIET!!!!!

Sorry Lan. But Sonic is starting this argument!!

NO I WASN"T!!!!

YES U WERE!!!!!

\NO I WASN'T!!!!!!!

YES U WERE!!!!!!!!!

WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET?!

YEAHHH!!!!!

SHUT UP, INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!!!!!

WHY DON'T YOU?!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

ESCUSE ME!!!! WHO"S TALKING?!

THEY ARE!!!! pointed at (sonic and kncles)

SONIC, KNCLES, DIDN"T I TELL YOU TO BE QUIET 30 MINUTES AGO?!

UMMM...uh...yes.

WELL U NEED TO START FOLLOWING DIRECTIONS!!!!!

DON'T I NEED TO PUT U IN A ELECTRIC CHAIR?!

YIKKKKKESSSSS!!!!!!!

No.

THEN BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes madam.

Okay we're going to NEXT COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3

**Countdown(Part 3)**

Part 3

BEST FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WE ARE DOING THE BEST FOOD COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peanut Butter

14. Chlli Dog

MMMM!!!!!

Chlli DOG!!!!!

THAT'S MY FAVORITE FOOD!!!

I feel Like having one right now.

Sonic, you always say that when you see the word "chlli dog"

Be quiet, Kncles!

Roasted Chiken

12. Cupcake

11. Hambuger

Shrimp

9. Fish

8. Cheese Burger

7. Cheese Sandwich

6. Noddles

5. Fries

4. Cheese Sticks

3. Chesse Fries

2. Double Chesse Burger

1. Pizza

The BEST FOOD IS...PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh DARN IT!!!!

I THOUGHT CHLLI DOG WAS GOING WIN!!!!!!

WHY DID CAME IN NUMBER 14?!

Because everybody hates chilli dog.

WHO SAYS I WAS TALKING TO YOU, Kncles?!

Besides everyone likes chilli dogs including me and Ayela!

Okay everyone Let's GO TO THE NEXT COUNTDOWN!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!! CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!! CLAP!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!

CAN WE PLEASE STOP CLAPING AND SAYING YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

LET"S START THE COUNTDOWN ALREADY!!!!!!!

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!!

(Kncles sighed) Nobody doesn't doesn't listen to me.

BEST DRINKS

Now LET'S START THIS COUNTDOWN!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

Orange juice

9. grape juice

friut punch

7. grape soda

6. coke

5. Orange soda

4. vallnia coke

3. cherry coek

2. friut punch

1. water

THE BEST DRINK IS... WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!! CLAP!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CALP!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!

Now let's get our next cOUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP CLAP!!!!!!

Best SHAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIS IS THE BEST SHAKE COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!

YahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Vanilla

4. Choclate

3. Oreo

2. MNM

1. Strawberry

THE BEST SHAKE IS...Strawberry SHAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

I Wonder if there's a chlli dog shake around this world.

THEREE'S NO SUCH THING AS CHLLI DOG SHAKE!!!!!!

MAYBE there is kncles.

HOW DO YOU KNOW?!

BECAUSE I KNOW!!!!

We MAY NOW ENTER THE NEXT COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAPPPP!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

Worst DISNEY MOVIES

These are THE MOVIES THAT WALT DISNEY PICTURE FAILED ON.

Jungle Book 2

Little Mermaid 2

Cinderella 2

Brother Bear

Lady and the tramp 2

Stitich! The Movie

THAT'S THE WORST DISNEY MOVIES YOU EVER WATCHED!!!!!!

LET'S GO TO THE NEXT COUNTDOWN EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAP!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!

I thought Jungle Book 2 was dumb!!!

Me too, Sonic.

(Amy came in the countdown place)

Hi SONIC!!!!!

HEE HEE!!!!!!

WHY ARE YOU LAGHINHING, Kncles.

Your girlfriend is HERE!!!! HAHEHAHA!!!!!!

Sonic turned around.

WHAT?! AMY?! OH- NO!!!!!!

SONIC started blushing.

HAHEHAHEHA!!!!!

HI Sonic!!!!

UH...hi Amy

What are you doing here?

I just want to visit you!

I was about to ask you somethin'.

WHAT?

After the countdown is over, CAN WE GO OUT FOR DINNER????!

WHAT?!

Sonic pushed Amy to the exit door.

I'll see you later. Hee hee

Sonic pushed Amy out the countdown place and shut the door.

(PHEW) I'm glad that's over!

Sonic went back to his seat.

Now we can to our next COUNTDOWN!!!!!

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLAP!!! CLAP!!!!

CLAP!!!! CLAPP!!!1

CLAP!!!!!

CLAP!!!!!!! CLAP!!!!!

Worst shows

This ARE THE WORST GAMES OF THE SHOW!!!!!!

FULLEY CULLEY

Family Guy

Big O

Mucha Lucha

Transtormers Armanda

Adult Swim Shows

Jack Frost 2(other bad movie)

101 damations 2(other worst movie)

Barney

Blues Clues

Bob the Builder

Peanut and Jelly

Ollie Pollie

Out of the box

Bonkers

Darkwing Duck

Talespin

Care Bears

Samri Jack

Johnny Bravro

Mary-Kate and Ashley

Hey!!!

Mary-Kate and Ashley isn't a worst show!!!!!

Yeahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Well for boys it is!

We girls love Mary kate and Ashley.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

You girls love bad shows?!!!!!

I think Mary Kate and Ashley is stupid!

No its NOT its cool.

It's not COOL!!!! IT"S STUPID!!!!

How DARE SAY THAT YOU NERDORAMA!!!!

IT'S COOL!!!!

I'll give it a 1 out of 5!!!!!

It's NOT A 1 out of 5 SHOW!!!!!!

YES IT IS!!!!

NO IT'S NOT!!!!!

YES IT IS

NO ITS NOT!!!!!

YES IT IS!!!!!

GUYS, BE QUIET!!!!

ME AND TENCHI AND TRYING TO HEAR WHAT THE LADY IS SAYING!!!!!!

WHY DON'T YOU BE QUIET, RIKU?!

EXCUSE ME!!!! WHO IS INTERRUPING AGAIN?!

THEY ARE!!! (Riku pointed at the ones who were agruing)

GUYS, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE QUIET?!

Yes.

THEN be quiet. Thank you.

Okay that's it everyone!!!!

The Countdown is over.

You may go Home Now!!!!!

CIAO!!!!!!

Everyone left out. YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

That was fun wasn't it, Monica?

YEP, IT WAS Great!!! U?

YEAH!!!! IT WAS FUN!!!!!

That's all of the

countdowns!

Okay!!!!!

CIAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Part 3 (End)


End file.
